1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test man-hour estimating apparatus of estimating the man-hour of the same type of a test that an evaluator performs repeatedly to an object to be tested, and to a recording medium recording a computer-readable program. In particular, the invention relates to an improvement in the technique of estimating the man-hour.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known the technique of evaluating a test process for testing software based on a reliability growth model
It is known from experience that, when the same type of a test is performed repeatedly, the test man-hour (test period) can be reduced to a certain level. It is also known that the level of reduction differs for different evaluators (test engineers).
However, the conventional test process fails to reflect the levels of reduction of the individual evaluators, making it impossible to estimate accurately the test man-hour of software.